fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Claviger Odogaron
Claviger Odogaron is a subspecies of the Odogaron that dwells hellish regions and arid locales: retaining consistent ounces of explosive powder that is unleashed from its claws. Physiology Claviger Odogaron is yellow in colour with black stripes, orange coloured claws, their tail has a hue of flame within it that gets utilised in combat and glowing red eyes. Abilities Claviger Odogaron has speed radically even faster than the standard counterpart: despite its larger size. Its claws are ingrained with a consistent load of explosive powder that it can unleash against opponents. It can combine its claw attacks and leaping attacks with explosions that send it across the area: able to leap extreme distances without stop. Attacks Has all the attacks that Odogaron has: this includes the attacks that inflict bleeding. Powder Swipe: It can swipe its claws and then unleash a semi-circle shape of explosive powder that can inflict Blastblight if the hunter is caught within it. Combo Swipe: It can swipe its claws in random directions up to 6 times in a row without stop. Has a chance to inflict both Bleeding and Blastblight. Blazing Tail Whack: Its tail will glimmer a bright orange before then whacking its tail from behind, causing a colossal sized explosion and unleashing blastblight powder all around from behind it. Inflicts Blastblight. Explosive Leap: When it does the Odogaron leap, its claws will unleash a large explosion that then force it higher into the air: allowing it to aim and then divebomb mid-air at a hunter: unleashing an explosion in the process. Inflicts Blastblight. Break Dance Minefield: It will break-dance in similar fashion to a Kamu Orugaron except with much more coverage of distance, this unleashes speckled mountains of powder that linger for 30 seconds all across the map: getting near these will trigger a large sized explosion that can almost OHKO. Inflicts Blastblight. Boom Boom Bite: It will lick its left or right paw and then proceed to bite the hunter: as it does, a massive explosion occurs that then travels several distances in front of the fanged wyvern. Inflicts Blastblight. Headbutt: It will headbutt casually in front of it: directly the same as the headbutt attack that Kamu Orugaron, the main difference being that it doesn't swipe its claws before doing it and does it almost instantly. Really Pissed Off: It will stand still for a few seconds, panting, then explosive powder will surround it until the fanged wyvern roars a loud roar: unleashing a Teostra-tier explosion that can OHKO if too close: this puts the Odogaron in the second rage stage, reminiscent of the regular Odogaron - The requirements for Claviger Odogaron to reach this state is based on how often it doesn't eat, compared to whether it does eat. Aerial Bombing Madness: It will proceed to leap all across the map: unleashing explosive powder + explosions absolutely everywhere without stop, sideways, front, backwards, vertically, horizontally, etc. Inflicts Blastblight. Complete Immolation: One arm after 5 minutes will be clad in explosive powder, the Odogaron then roars and then leaps extremely high into the air before then slamming its explosive arm into the ground: unleashing a Teostra-tier explosion that can OHKO if the hunter is too close to the radius. Explanation An Odogaron species adapted to live in harsh regions due to its thicker hide, its claws are sharper and unleash explosive powder via combustive organs within its body that connects with the neurones that lead to its paws: allowing for powder to strike onto the body of a monster: before then, the opponent or prey item will then face a barrage of explosions as the Odogaron subspecies leaps around to avoid hits from its opponent until it dies. Behavior It is much more hostile than the regular Odogaron, it will attack anything on sight without hesitation. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Gastodon, Apceros Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Ember prints, Gastodon Carcass Habitat Dwells within the harshest regions, whether its the Elders Recess or even The Borderlands. They very rarely can be sighted within arid regions aswell such as the Fortress Canyon. Notes - It is a subspecies of Odogaron. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster